This Is How We Spent Our Summer
by mary-023
Summary: This is the story about 6 friends or more going on vacations at Brooke's parent's beach house in California. But who knows what can happen to them in one month and a half? Mostly Naley with a lot of Brucas, Jeyton and maybe bevinskills. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is How We Spend Our Summer**

**Chapter 1: I love the summer!**

**A/U: **Hey! This is a brand new idea! I hope you'll like it.

This is not gonna be a real chapter. I'll just explain my idea. Just tell me if you think you'll like it. If I get enough reviews, I'll add the first chapter tomorrow.

So, I'm a huge fan of Naley. Now, you can guess that this is going to be a Naley story. But, there will be a lot of Jeyton and Brucas too (and probably Bevin and skills: because I love them LOL). If you want me to add any other couples to my story, let me now, and I'll do it.

The story is going to be about the 6 friends (or more) going to Brooke's parent's beach house in California for half the summer (let's say about one month and a half). But, let me tell you that a lot can happen during one month.

They will meet **Brad**. Not a good guy who's going to add some action to their vacations by creating a lot of problems.

**Peyton** and **Jake **are already dating, but Jenny doesn't exist, unfortunately.

**Brooke**, is crazy about Lucas, but **Haley** and **Peyton** are the only ones who know. She has her fashion line: clothes over bro's (like in the show).

**Lucas**, is madly in love with Brooke Davis, but hasn't told anyone yet. (I know, so far my story is typical, but please trust me, I'll do my best to make it entertaining) Play basketball, love reading… like in the show.

**Lucas** and **Nathan**, are half brothers, like in the Show. They are actually acting like real brothers.

**Haley**, is still the same Haley that we know from the show. She hasn't realised that she is in love with Nathan, but that will come soon.

**Nathan**, is actually a nice and sweet guy. He's not like the jerk he was in season 1. **Haley** and **him **share a very special bond. They are very very very close (got it ? LOL).

I know it looks a lot like the actual TV. Show, but I didn't want to change their personality too much.

They are all seventeen years old. The only big difference is that they've been friends since their childhood.

I also know that I didn't explain a lot of thing, or didn't give a lot of information but I just want some reviews to let me know if I should start this story. I don't want to try to write a first chapter without knowing if some people are actually gonna read it.

So, just let me know if you think I should start this. I think it could be great. If you have any ideas, share it with me! It will be a pleasure to add them to my story.

Oh and I would like to have a beta. If there is someone interested… I would love it. English is not my first language and I feel bad when there are a billion mistakes in my stories.

Now, time to write a little 'something' to let me know what you think.

-First chapter- Tomorrow or the next day. Depend if I have a beta or not.

Much love

Mary


	2. Emergency

**This Is How We Spend Our Summer**

**A/U:** Thanks for the support! So, here we go. This is my first chapter!! Once again: I hope you will like it!

I don't own anything.

OH! And Haley has a journal in which she writes everything.

This is not going to be very long. I'm doing a little update like I promised but it's not full of events. I just need to have more ideas before adding drama to it. So, don't be mad if it's not as long as you wanted it to be. If you have any ideas, I would love to read them, I'm desperate right now, because I don't know where you want this story to go. Anyway, I would love your ideas. Thanks!

**---- Chapter 1: Emergency ----**

_**Dear journal,**_

_**You remember what I told you three weeks ago? It was about going on vacation with Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Bevin, Skill and Nathan. Well, we are leaving tomorrow. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Not so cool. **_

**_Nathan also came to see me today. (Okay, he does that every day but still…) You know what? He finally broke up with Rachel (I hate that girl) Gattina. ABOUT TIME! I don't know how many times I told him that she was just a manipulative slut who was making fun of me every day! But who cares? It's not like I was jealous. NO WAY! DUH! It's just because she was pissing everybody off. Good news: he told me that he never really liked her anyway. That sounds like a jerk … but Nate is not like that. _**

_**Anyway, I should get some sleep. We are leaving very early tomorrow morning (Brooke's idea. Remind me to kill her.) at like: 3 o'clock! **_

**_I should stop complaining. G-night!_**

_**Hales**_

**---Next morning: 3 o'clock. Haley's House.---**

"Okay, seriously Brooke, it's not cool. I mean 3 o'clock! Come on!" Haley complained while she was putting all her stuff in Nathan's car.

"Think about it my dear. Who is awake at 3 o'clock? Not a lot of people. That means that we are almost going to be alone on the road. And that also mean that we are going to be there faster." Brooke smiled, proud of her answer.

"I still hate you." Haley mumbled.

"Watch it girly. It's my parent's beach house. If you don't want me to let you here, in Tree Hill, alone, during the whole summer, be nice." Brooke smiled to Haley, once again.

"Never mind." Haley finally said.

"And by the way, it's going to take us, at least, 2 days to get there. I don't think it was very essential to leave at 3 o'clock." Nathan added.

"Thanks god! Somebody on my side!" Haley smiled.

"I'm always taking your side, beauty." Nathan joked

"Oh … I see a lot of love in the air." Brooked sang

"Tigger: SUT UP" Haley rolled her eyes. "And, I'm done. Everything is in the car. We can go now."

"AWESOME!" Brooke said, jumping happily.

"Okay, so Hales is coming with me. Peyton, Jake, Bevin and Skills are going together and that lefts Brooke and Lucas together." Nathan explained, sitting on the driver seat of his car.

"Okay, if one of us has a problem we all have our cell phones." Brooke added. "Let's go guys!"

**---(Okay, I know that California is far from tree hill, but let's just say that they only needed 2 days to get there. I don't know I many days it would normally take but whatever lol.)---**

"You have such an amazing beach house Brooke!" Bevin said, looking at the house. 'That's so … WOW!"

"You haven't seen the most interesting sides of the house Bev." Brooke laughed. "We have a spa, a basketball court; the beach is just behind and a fridge full of beer."

"A spa huh?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

"Of course."

"Sounds interesting." Lucas smiled and disappeared into the house.

"If I get to see Hales in a tiny bikini, then yeah, it sounds very interesting." Nathan gave her the smirk.

"NEVER!" Haley replied.

"Oh come on! You've never wore a real bikini before! All of the girls are wearing that!" Nathan argued.

"Well I'm not like all of the girls. You should know that." Haley answered. "It's embarrassing for me to wear that. And it's not like we are dating! Only my future boyfriend will see me in a bikini." Haley smiled proudly.

"We all know that Nathan would love to be that guy." Peyton smiled. "The boyfriend part I mean."

"Ah, shut up." Nathan rolled is eyes and walked into the house.

Haley also rolled her eyes, but it was mostly to hide her disappointment. _Yes, me, Haley James, would love to have Nathan Scott, my best friend since forever, as my boyfriend. _Haley thought.

"I know how you feel about that Hales. Open up to be and talk to me someday, please." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. "I'm you friend, I'm here for you. And you are supposed to tell me everything about your love life, because I'm telling you everything about me and Lucas, even if we aren't going, YET!"

Haley laughed and followed Brooke into the house.

**---- A little while later ----**

"So, dawg, what do we do with the rooms?" Skill asked.

"What's wrong with rooms Skill?" Jake replied, taking a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Well, nothing. But I want to know if we choose our own bedroom." Skill explained.

"I thought that Bevin and you could have the first room of the left side of the hallway. The rooms are on the second floor by the way." Brooke laughed at everyone's lost faces. "Then Haley could have the second one with …. Hey! Where's Nathan?"

"He needed to pee." Everybody looked at Bevin "What? That's what he told me!"

"Anyway, thanks for the information Bevin." Brooke laughed,

"You are welcome!" Bev cheered.

"Umm, what was I saying? Oh yeah… Peyton and Jake you have the first room of the right side of the hallway, I have the second one with … Where's is Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"The Scotts are all the same … he probably needed to pee too." Bevin laughed.

"Oh boy …" Haley rolled her eyes,

"Never mind, I'll give them their rooms later." Brooke finally said. "Now, go unpack !!"

"I mostly need a shower." Haley admitted, walking toward her room.

**---- 15 minutes later ----**

Haley was coming out of the bathroom, after a nice shower, and putting on a bra when someone suddenly opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Haley yelled, quickly covering herself with her towel. She couldn't be more embarrassed at the moment. "NATHAN?"

"I'm so sorry, I…ehhh…" Nathan couldn't say anything else. Seeing Haley with just a towel on her, to cover the important part of her body, was turning him on. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to think about that. _Nathan thought

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked him, still holding the towel in from of her.

"I…ehh, Brooke told me that this was my room." He answered, still amazed by Haley's beauty.

"EHHH, sorry, but this is MY room, nate." Haley replied.

No answer.

"NATE??" Haley yelled. "Could you at least go away and close the door. I would really like to dress up myself without you looking at me like that." Haley quickly said.

_BUSTED! Crap. _"Of c…course. I…I…I'm so…sorry." Nathan mumbled and closed the door behind him.

"THANKS! PERV!" Haley yelled from the other side of the door while Nathan started to run downstairs.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!" Nathan yelled, entering the kitchen.

"Uh, oh. Trouble." Peyton laughed.

"Why the hell did you tell me that the second room, at my left, on the second floor, was supposed to be mine? Haley is already there!" Nathan explained.

"So what? It's not like you hate that girl." Brooke replied. "In fact you are madly in love with her."

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing!" Brooke smiled.

"Whatever, she was getting dressed when I opened the door! She was almost naked and I saw her. Then, I looked like an idiot because I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She's going to strangle me, I swear. And this is your entire fault." Nathan said without taking a second breath.

"WHOAA! What's the matter, Nate?" Bevin said, coming back from outside. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed.

"No, I haven't seen a ghost. But I'm going to die soon because Hales is going to kill me." Nathan corrected.

"Haley is a murderer!?" Bevin asked with wide eyes.

"Geez, Bevin. NO!" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good then."

"Anyway, Nathan. It is not my fault. You see, this house has not as many rooms as I thought it had. So, I needed to put you with someone else. And since you seem to discover some new feelings for Haley, I thought it would be a good idea to put you with her." Brooke answered. "Plus, you guys are best friends since forever."

"W…Wait. Did you just said 'discover some new feelings for Haley'?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not discovering new feelings for Haley." Nathan lied.

"Oh come on. It's so obvious." Peyton replied.

"Even Bevin saw it." Brooke added.

"Saw what?" Bevin asked.

"Never mind, Bev." Peyton answered.

"Whatever, girls. You are starting to freak me out." Nathan smiled. "I'm going to join the guys outside, on the court."

"Well, what about: we go cheer for our guys?" Brooke proposed.

"Why not?" Peyton smiled at the idea.

"You can cheer for your little Jake or Lucas or Skill as long and as loudly as you want but you girls know that I'm the best." Nathan said.

"In your dream, Scott." Haley replied, walking down the stairs.

"No, in my dream you are just as naked as you were earlier in MY room." Nathan gave her a smirk.

"First of all, it is MY room. Second, please tell me you… did not just say that!" Haley said

"What if I tell you that I totally did?" Nathan smiled.

"Then I'm going to kill you." Haley answered while Nathan was laughing at her. "Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"I'm not scared of you. I've never been."

"Watch me." Haley replied back and started to run toward him.

"You are so dead my dear." Peyton mouthed to Nathan and then walked outside to join Jake and other boys.

"BROOKE, TELL HER THAT THIS IS ALSO MY ROOM! I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP ON THE COUCH! NO, WAY!" Nathan yelled, running outside of the house as fast as possible.

Haley stopped. "WHAT?"

Brooke smiled sweetly at Haley. "You are in the same room as Nathan. But don't be mad, it's not my fault!"

"Why didn't you put me with you?" Haley asked. "Oh let me guess, you wanted to be with Lucas."

Brooke blushed "Kind of …"

"Okay, I can't really be mad. I know you love him …" Haley smiled.

"THANKS!" Brooke jumped in Haley's arms. "Now, let's go outside. Lucas is going to need some cheering from his private cheerleader."

The girls laughed a little and then went outside, to join the others.

**---Later that night – Haley/Nathan's bedroom---**

"NATE!" Haley yelled, knocking on the bathroom's door.

Nathan opened it a little bit. "What's wrong Hales?"

"There is just one bed in the room." Haley said, blushing a little bit. "I'll take the floor."

"No way. Look, we are going to take the bed, both of us. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." Nathan argued.

"But … "

"Hales, we have slept in the same bed so many times before. Why should it be different tonight?" Nathan asked.

"ehhh…" _Find a good excuse! "_It's just that I'm still really embarrassed. That's why." Haley lied. _Oh, and also because I love you, idiot! _

"Then, go sleep, I'll be there in a few minutes." Nathan said.

"Okay, good night." Haley smiled

"Good night, Hales." He answered, leaning down a little and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. _Okay, I need to have a talk with Brooke tomorrow. That's an emergency. I hate love. Wait, what? Love? No way … no no no no!_

_**Dear journal,**_

**_Well, that was an interesting day. Nathan saw me … naked. I know you are going to say that it's not a big deal because he already saw me naked once. BUT WE WERE 5 YEARS OLD!!! Next time, remind me to lock every damn door._**

_**Other than that, it was a great evening. I think I'm going to enjoy these vacations a lot.**_

_**We are going to the beach tomorrow, so I think I should try to sleep now. **_

_**G-night**_

_**Haley**_

She closed the light, and quickly fell asleep. Nathan joined her a little while later, taking her closer to him.

**----END OF CHAPTER 1----**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to know what you think. **

**It ended up being longer than I thought it would be but not as good as I wanted it … I'll try to do something better for the next chapter. LOL. **

**It might not be clear … I know. My chapter is confusing. It's not a good one, but let's hope that the second one will be better. **

**Next chapter – A day at the beach …. Plus a little game of _I've never _LOL **

**Much love**

**mary**


End file.
